Narben der Gewalt
by Sparrow-666
Summary: [slash L&A]...Legolas muss mit einem Ereignis in seiner nahen Vergangenheit fertig werden...Er trifft auf Aragorn, welcher versucht hinter das Geheimnis des Elben zu kommen, und ihm zu helfen...Chap 5 ON...R&R please...
1. Prolog

Titel: Narben der Gewalt  
  
Teil: 1/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG: NC-17  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [AU/OOC] [rape/sex] [MPreg] [angst] [dark]   
  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, die Rechte es Liedes "Das Tier in mir" liegen bei 'E Nomine' und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Heute habe ich nicht viel zu sagen, nur soviel...Lest und achtet bitte auf die Warnung, und werdet euch bewusst WAS diese zu bedeuten haben!  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas mochte die Nacht. Tief zog er die kühle Luft in seine Lungen und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen.  
  
Oft schlich er sich aus dem Palast seines Vater. Sicher, er hätte es nicht nötig gehabt. Ihm stand es frei zu kommen und zu gehen wie es ihm behagte. Nur wollte er den lästigen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen, und so vermied er es bei seinen nächtlichen Streifzügen entdeckt zu werden.  
  
...Es ist das Tier in mir...  
  
...Es weckt die Gier nach dir...  
  
...Hab dich zum Fressen gern...  
  
...Kannst du mein Verlangen spürn...  
  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, die blonden Haare fielen bis auf seine Hüften hinab und schimmerten im Mondlicht. Seine Augen waren starr auf den jetzt noch klaren Himmel gerichtet, doch von weiten zogen dicke Wolken auf. Er versuchte einige Sternbilder zu erkennen.  
  
Hier und dort erkannte er auch einige, aber er war noch nicht so perfekt, wie sein Lehrer, ein erfahrener Elb in Sachen der Sternenkunde.  
  
...Dunkle Wolken und finstere Gedanken...  
  
...Die Vollmondnacht zerbricht meine Schranken...  
  
...In mir kommt die Gier auf Getier...  
  
...Das ich massakrier...  
  
Legolas stellte den Kopf wieder auf und schaute nach vorne. Dort war sein Lieblingsplatz. Hier her kam er jeden Abend, um sich auf diesen großen, mit Efeu überwucherten Stein zu setzen und seine Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen.  
  
Er brauchte das einfach, abschalten und den ganzen Stress vergessen. Behutsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, um seinem Ziel näher zu kommen.  
  
Ein knackendes Geräusch brach die Stille der Nacht und Legolas schreckte zusammen. Mit angespannten Muskeln und zusammen gekniffenen Augen schaute er sich um, er war nicht mehr allein.  
  
...Ich spür diese Lust auf Blut jetzt und hier...  
  
...Tief in der Nacht die funkelnden Sterne...  
  
...Ein süßer Geruch zieht mich in die Ferne...  
  
...Hab Acht, wenn ganz sacht in der Nacht...  
  
...Meine Glut entfacht und der Jäger in mir erwacht...  
  
Eigentlich war Legolas ein geschickter, flinker Elb, aber den überraschenden Angriff konnte er nicht abwehren. Grob wurden seine Haare, und somit sein Kopf nach hinten gezogen, und er spürte ein Stück kühles Metall an seiner Kehle. Er schluckte schwer, und diese kleine Bewegung seines Adamsapfel genügte, dass sich das Messer in seine zarte Haut bohrte.  
  
"Na mein Hübscher, erneut zu nächtlicher Stunde unterwegs?" raunte eine raue Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr.  
  
Legolas antwortet nicht, mit einem Mal wurde ihm mit Schrecken bewusst, dass er beobachtet wurden war. Die ganzen Nächte in denen er sich geborgen und sicher gefühlt hatte.  
  
Er kam sich verraten vor, verraten von der Nacht, in der er Schutz gesucht hatte.  
  
"Du musst auch nichts sagen," ertönte die Stimme wieder, und Legolas sah, wie er sich über die Mundwinkel leckte. Ihm kam der Ekel hoch, und nur ein Gedanke beherrschte ihn, Flucht.   
  
Er mobilisierte seine ganzen Kräfte, rammte seinem Peiniger den Ellenbogen in die Magengrube, so dass dieser seinen Griff und Legolas' Haare lockerte. Diese Chance nahm der Elb war und lief, lief so schnell ihn seine Elbenfüße tragen konnten.  
  
...Fremde Gedanken wilde Gelüste...  
  
...Das Verlangen nach dem zarten Fleisch von Brüsten...  
  
...Will reißen will beißen zerfleischen zerfetzen...  
  
...Bei lustvoller Jagd meine Beute hetzen...  
  
...Glutrote Augen folgen deiner Spur...  
  
...Die Witterung führt über weite Flur...  
  
...Ich mutier zum Tier, bin ein Geschöpf der Nacht...  
  
...Ich bin der Jäger des Mondes bis der Tag erwacht...  
  
Legolas schaute sich um, der Fremde war ihm dicht auf den Versen. Auch ein Elb, kam es ihm in den Sinn, ein anderes Wesen hätte nicht mithalten können. Er war schnell, oder der andere war schneller.  
  
Er sah wie eine große Hand hervor schnellte und sich in seinen Umhang krallte. Legolas blieb die Luft weg, er begann zu straucheln und ging zu Boden.  
  
"Hier geblieben!" japste der Andere, mit den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt. Der Angreifer wickelte sich Legolas Haare um das Handgelenk, und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine. Er wurde mit einem harten Griff gezwungen seinen Peiniger anzusehen, doch dort sah er nur das von einer Maske verborgenes Gesicht und rote Augen und lüstern funkelten.  
  
Feigling, schoss es Legolas durch den Kopf. Dann wurde zu einem Stein, seinem Stein geschoben. Ein paar Mal versagten ihm die Knie, aber der Griff um sein Haar war unnachgiebig.   
  
Hart wurde er auf den Stein gehoben, und jeder Versuch von diesem zu gleiten wurde perfekt von dem Fremden abgewehrt. Grob schlossen sich die Hände um Legolas Handgelenke und er wurde nach hinten gedrückt. Hart knalle sein Kopf gegen den Stein.   
  
Verzweifelt strampelte er mit seinen Beinen, doch der Elb verlagerte sein Körpergewicht so geschickt gegen Legolas Oberschenkel, dass diese unsanft auf den Stein gedrückt wurden.  
  
Nun beugte er sich über Legolas und griff nach eine der Efeuranken und wickelte sie fest um Legolas Handgelenk, so dass sie tief in seine Haut schnitt. Panisch beobachtete Legolas wie er dasselbe mit seiner anderen Hand tat.  
  
Er nutzte die Chance als sich einer der Oberarme seines Peiniger vor seinem Gesicht befand und biss kräftig hinein. Ein Schrei durchzog die Nacht.  
  
Der Fremde wirbelte mit seinem Kopf herum und funkelte Legolas böse an, ehe er ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste.  
  
"So nicht mein Hübscher" bellte er zornig, und zog die Ranke fest.  
  
Triumphierend stand er nun vor ihm. Seine Augen funkelten gierig. Legolas war verloren. Sein Peiniger fuhr ruppig mit einer seiner Hände über des Elben Oberkörper, welcher sich unter der Berührung hin und her bewegte, um dieser zu entkommen.   
  
Er legte seine Hand in Legolas Nacken und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Er Elb drehte angewidert den Kopf zur Seite, wurde aber durch einen harten Griff im Nacken dazu gezwungen ihn wieder gerade zu stellen.  
  
Schroff legte der Fremde seine Lippen auf die des Elben. Legolas drehte sich der Magen um. Fest biss er die Zähne aufeinander, als er merkte wie sich die Zunge des anderen einen Weg in seinen Mund suchte.  
  
Dann hörte Legolas nur das Rascheln von Stoff und fühlte Sekunden später wieder die kühle Klinge an seinem Hals. Sein Leben rauschte an ihm vorbei, war der Tod jetzt nicht Erlösung.  
  
Widerwillig, den natürlichen Drang zu leben, öffnete Legolas die Lippen und lies die forschende, harte Zunge in seinen Mund. Die Galle kam ihm hoch, er wollte sich übergeben.  
  
Keuchend löste sich der Fremde von dem Elben.  
  
"Braver Junger..." Er fuhr, mit einer Spur von Wahnsinn in den Augen, mit dem Messer über den Brustkorb des Elben, hinab zu seinem Bauch, über seinen Nabel zu seinem Schoss. Legolas hielt die Luft an.  
  
Die Klinge hatte eine feine Schnittspur hinterlassen, die sich sein Angreifer zu Nutze nahm, um ihm die Tunika vom Leib zu reißen. Das Geräusch zerreißendem Stoff, welcher auf den weichen Waldboden fiel drang an Legolas Ohren.  
  
"Du bist ja noch viel schöner, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte."  
  
Raue Fingerkuppen fuhren über seinen Oberkörper, verbrannten ihm die jungfräuliche Haut.  
  
"Wunderschön..." Der Irre fuhr nun mit dem Messer über Legolas Oberkörper und hinterließ auf diesem feine Schnitte, aus welchen dunkles Blut floss.  
  
Er beugte sich hinunter und leckte es ab. Er leckte über jeden einzelnen Millimeter von Legolas Oberkörper. Abscheu kam in den Elben hoch, und er wünschte sich Erlösung, doch sein Peiniger schien gerade erst angefangen zu haben in seinem perversen Spiel der Lust.  
  
Nun fuhr er Legolas über die Hüften und machte sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen. Der Elb riss in Panik die Augen weit auf, und sah nur, wie der andere ganz darauf bedacht war ihm die Hosen von den Hüften zu streifen.  
  
Schnell, viel zu schnell fanden sich diese zu Legolas Füßen wieder, umschlossen seine Fußgelenke wie eine natürliche Fessel.  
  
Beschämt drehte er den Kopf zur Seite. Noch nie jemand hatte ihn so gesehen, und nun sollte ausgerechnet dieser Abschaum der erste sein. Der erste überhaupt in seinem Leben?  
  
Er wollte weg, ganz weit weg. Panisch riss er an den Efeufesseln, doch diese bohrten sich dadurch nur noch tiefer.  
  
"Na, nicht so eilig mein Hübscher..." griente sein Angreifer und machte sich nun an der eigenen Hose zu schaffen, "du bekommst schon noch das was du verdienst." Er lachte hämisch auf, ehe er sich zwischen den Beinen von Legolas platzierte.  
  
Grob hob er das Becken des Elben an und brachte es in die für ihn am besten geeignete Position. Hart stieß er zu.   
  
Die Position in der Legolas lag war nicht die beste ihrer Art. Der Winkel war falsch gewählt, das Becken nicht hoch genug angehoben, hinzu kam, dass sich der Elb innerlich gegen alles sträubte und somit seine Muskeln viel zu sehr anspannte. Aber seinem Peiniger war es egal, er fand auch so sein Ziel.  
  
Legolas wollte schreien, doch kein Laut entwich seiner Kehle. Alles was er spürte waren unglaubliche Schmerzen und Ekel. Ekel vor sich selbst und vor dem was gerade mit ihm passierte.   
  
Irgendwann hörte er auf zu denken, ließ es einfach über sich ergehen. Kein Kampf mehr, sein stolzer Wille war gebrochen. Es war, als würde seine Seele aus seinem Körper fahren und vereinzelt bahnte sich eine Träne über seine Wange.  
  
...Es ist das Tier in mir...  
  
...Es weckt die Gier nach dir...  
  
...Hab dich zum Fressen gern...  
  
...Kannst du mein Verlangen spürn?...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a...das ist vielleicht kein 'schöner' Anfang, aber es ist ein Anfang...  
  
Sparrow 


	2. Prolog II

Titel: Narben der Gewalt  
  
Teil: 2/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG: NC-17  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [AU/OOC] [rape/sex] [MPreg] [angst] [dark]   
  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, die Rechte es Liedes "Das Tier in mir" liegen bei 'E Nomine' und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
@Shelley...Wie immer ganz lieben Dank fürs Beta!!...Und ich glaube Legolas mit Hobbitfüßen wäre dann doch ein sehr lustiges Bild *grins*...Und lass dich überraschen wer der Typ ist, du wirst es als erste erfahren...*smile*  
  
@Mel...Ich schreibe mitreißend *blush* Danke!  
  
@Mary Hawk...Es freut mich, wenn es dir "gefallen" hat. Ich hoffe du bleibst mir treu.  
  
@Legobaustein...Okay, du gibst mir Rätsel auf...Kenne ich dich? *grübel*...Und wie du siehst habe ich weiter gemacht...*smile*...HDL?...Möchte wirklich gerne einmal wissen wer du bist *neugier*  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sein Peiniger hatte schon vor Stunden von ihm abgelassen, aber Legolas lag noch immer regungslos auf seinem, früher geliebten, Stein. Die Efeufesseln hatten sich tief in seine Haut geschnitten, doch er merkte es gar nicht.  
  
Seine Augen waren starr gen Himmel gerichtet. Wolken waren aufgezogen und vereinzelt fanden Regentropfen den Weg auf seinen nackten Körper.  
  
Das Blut zwischen seinen Beinen war schon längst getrocknet und spannte unangenehm auf seiner Haut - es war ihm egal. Und selbst wenn er jetzt und hier sterben würde, auch das wäre ihm gleich gewesen.  
  
Doch ein kleiner Funken loderte in seinem Innersten auf, der Funken, der ihn anspornte zu überleben, sich jetzt nicht aufzugeben. Dieser kleiner Wille ließ ihn die Zähne zusammen beißen und die Arme heben, so dass die Fesseln noch tiefer schnitten, aber dann, nach einigem Zerren, der Kraft nachgaben und rissen.   
  
Legolas rutschte vornüber von dem Stein, sank auf die Knie und lehnte seinen Oberkörper an den Felsen. Er schloss die Augen. Schwindel kam in ihm auf und er verlor die Orientierung. Ehe er sich versah saß er mit seinem bloßen Hintern im immer feuchter werdenden Gras.  
  
Schwerfällig öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte verwirrt umher, während der Regen immer mehr zunahm. Er stellte seine Beine auf, und schlang seine Arme um diese.  
  
Kälte! Nichts als Kälte umgab ihn und sein schlanker Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. Selbst seine eigenen Körperwärme schien ihn nicht wärmen zu können.  
  
Leicht wiegte er sich hin und her, vor und zurück. Wie ein kleines Kind, welches man zu trösten versuchte. Es fehlte nur noch die beschwichtigende Stimme, die auf ihn einredete, dass alles gut werden würde.  
  
Nichts würde mehr gut werden.  
  
Der Regen wurde immer stärker. Seine Haare klebten ihm schon im Gesicht und auf Rücken und Schultern und kleine Regentropfen tropften von den Haarsträhnen. Seine Haut schien schon durchweicht zu sein, und doch nahm er den Regen nicht wirklich wahr.  
  
Ein Geräusch im Wald ließ ihn zusammen schrecken und auffahren. Mit Angst in den Augen drehte er sich um. Er würde doch nicht zurück kommen?  
  
Eine seiner Hände vergrub sich in die Pflanze, die den Stein bewucherte. Langsam zog er sich hoch. Kaum stand er auf seinen Füßen hatte er schon das Gefühl, dass ihm seine Knie versagten.  
  
Einen kurzen Moment stand er da und atmete tief durch. Dann griff er nach seiner Hose, die noch immer um seine Füße gewickelt war und zog sie sich fahrig über die Hüften.  
  
Sein Körper schmerzte bei jeder seiner Bewegung, doch dies realisierte er nur wie durch Watte.  
  
Seine Arme umschlangen seinen schlanken Oberkörper, hielten die zerfetzte Tunika und verbargen die Schnitte auf seiner Haut, während der Regen noch immer unaufhaltsam auf ihn einprasselte.  
  
Völlig abwesend setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und schritt durch den Wald. Bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch schreckte er zusammen, schaute sich angsterfüllt um und beschleunigte fast schon panisch seine Schritte.  
  
Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Tränen der Verzweiflung, der Angst und der Scham. Unaufhaltsam liefen sie, und Legolas konnte sie nicht kontrollieren, wie ein Schleier lagen sie vor seinen Augen.  
  
Er wischte sie sich auch nicht vom Gesicht, das Salzwasser vermischte sich mit dem des Regens und lief seinen Körper hinunter.  
  
Genauso unbemerkt wie er aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, kam er wieder in diesem an. Leise fiel seine Tür ins Schloss und er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an diese.  
  
Erneut versagten seine Knie, und er rutschte an der Tür zu Boden. Er bettete seinen Kopf auf die angezogenen Beine, schlug ein paar Mal mit seiner Stirn gegen seine Kniescheiben.  
  
Niemand, niemand durfte jemals davon erfahren. Es war seine Schuld gewesen, ganz allein seine. Er hatte er es herausgefordert.   
  
Legolas hatte immer auf sein Aussehen geachtet. Er hatte es genossen, dass die Blicke der anderen Elben des öfteren auf ihm lagen, vor Bewunderung und auch vor Neid. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis ihm so etwas passierte.  
  
Leichte nickte er mit dem Kopf, als würde er sich selbst als Bestätigung zunicken, dass das was er dachte der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
Enger zog er die Beine an den Oberkörper, versuchte sich selbst zu wärmen. Es misslang. Er fühlte sich dreckig und beschmutzt, ausgenutzt. Ihm war in dieser Nacht etwas genommen wurden, was er nicht leichtfertig hatte verschenken wollen.  
  
Er musste sich reinigen, er musste diesen Schmutz von seinem Körper waschen. Mit zitternden Knien stand er auf und tastete sich zu einem kleinen Raum vor, der ihm als Badezimmer diente.   
  
Ein natürlicher Bachlauf füllte das kleine Becken, was ihm als Wanne diente und wo er sich des morgens und abends immer wusch. Auf einem kleinen Stein standen verschieden Öle und Düfte, die sein Bad immer angenehm erschienen ließen. Daneben lag ein Schwamm, der zur Reinigung dienen sollte.  
  
Legolas fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen durch das Wasser. Es war eiskalt. Sonst wurde das Wasser des Baches durch Rinnen geleitet, die von unten durch Feuer erwärmt wurden. Somit hatte Legolas normalerweise warmes Wasser. Zu dieser morgendlichen Stunde jedoch waren die Feuer noch nicht geschürt. Doch dies war ihm jetzt egal.  
  
Er zog sich die Fetzen seiner Tunika vom Leib und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen. Sekunden später folgte seine Hose. Und noch als er in die Wanne stieg, dachte er daran, dass er diese Sachen verschwinden lassen musste.  
  
Die Kälte des Wassers um sich herum nahm er gar nicht wahr. Auch nicht die Schmerzen, die es verursachte als er sich hinsaß und es sich mit den frischen Wunden an Oberkörper und Handgelenken vermischte.  
  
Gänsehaut bildete sich seinen ganzen Körper entlang. Er fröstelte, aber es war eher eine innere Kälte, als die des Wassers.  
  
Wie in Trance griff er nach dem Schwamm und gab etwas Öls darauf. Erst langsam fuhr er damit seinen Arm auf und ab, bis seine Bewegungen immer schneller und härter wurden.  
  
Wie ein Irrer rubbelte er auf seinem Arm herum, so dass die Weichheit des Schwammes sich in ein hartes, kratzendes Etwas verwandelte.  
  
'Ich muss es abwaschen, ich muss es abwaschen', fuhr es ihm nur noch durch den Kopf und sein Tun nahm an Kraft zu.   
  
Wie besessen fuhr er mit dem Schwamm über seinen Arm und Oberkörper, er nahm immer mehr von seinen Ölen, und leerte fast 2 Flakons.  
  
Der wohlriechende Schaum vermischte sich mit dem Blut, welches aus seinen Wunden floss. Es war ihm gleich, ob er es mit seinem Waschen noch verschlimmerte, und auch als seine Haut verdächtig rot unter der Strapaze wurde, die er ihr gerade zumutete, ließ ihn das kalt.  
  
'Ich muss wieder rein werden, nichts von ihm darf mehr an mir kleben, nichts', schwirrte durch seinen Geist.  
  
Geschafft von der ungewollten Anstrengung ließ er den Schwamm in das Wasser fallen und legte sich in die Wanne, seine Augen geschlossen und umgeben von dem Geruch von Seife und Blut.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er im Wasser gelegen hatte, doch irgendwann raffte er sich auf und stieg aus dieser. Fahrig griff er nach einem Tuch, und wickelte es sich um seinen Körper. Er trocknete sich nicht ab, sondern schlich einfach zurück in sein Zimmer.  
  
Dort ließ er sich achtlos auf sein Bett fallen, kuschelte sich zusammen, nahm eine embryo-ähnliche Position ein. Legolas griff nach seiner Decke und zog sie über sich, ehe er in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a...Sicher, es ist nicht "schön", aber ich hoffe es hat euch dennoch gefallen.  
  
Sparrow 


	3. Kapitel 1

Titel: Narben der Gewalt  
  
Teil: 3/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG: NC-17  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [AU/OOC] [rape/sex] [MPreg] [angst] [dark]   
  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört J.R.R. Tolkien und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Hallo!  
  
*in die Runde wink*  
  
Ich bin wieder da, und auch fast wieder gesund...Es tut mir leid, dass es mit dem Update so lange gedauert hat...Und ich hoffe, dass ihr noch alle da seid *ganz dolle hoff*  
  
An diesem Punkt ein ganz liebes Danke an Shelley fürs Beta!  
  
Die Reviews sind heute mal zum Schluss beantwortet.  
  
Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mit verklärtem Blick saß Legolas am Rande des Waldflusses. Es war ein herrlicher Herbsttag. Die Sonne erwärmte die ansonsten kalte Luft und schien durch das goldene Laub, so dass der Düsterwald fast in Konkurrenz mit dem Goldenen Wald treten konnte, so atemberaubend war seinen momentane Pracht.  
  
Der Elb nahm von der Schönheit nicht viel wahr. Fast apathisch saß er da, eine seiner Hände in das kristallklare Wasser getaucht, so dass es sanft seine Finger umspielte. Die Eiseskälte spielte für ihn keine Rolle.  
  
Er trug einen seiner grauen Umhänge, aber hätte ihn einer der Dienstboten nicht drauf hingewiesen, dass es heute recht kühl wäre, hätte er das Haus ohne den wärmenden Stoff verlassen.  
  
Sein Haar, welches früher glänzte, und ihm weich über Schulter und Rücken fiel, wirkte mittlerweile stumpf und strähnig. Achtlos band er es mit einem Band im Nacken zusammen.  
  
Er aß kaum noch was, um nicht zu sagen gar nichts. Dürr und abgemagert war der junge Elb, und seine Wangenknochen stachen hart hervor unter den eingefallenen Wangen. Tiefe Augenringe zierten die weit in den Höhlen sitzenden Augen.  
  
Seine Haut wirkte fahl und blass und die sonst so ordentlichen Nägel hatten schon seit Wochen keine Pflege mehr bekommen, genauso wenig wie sein Körper oder seine Kleidung.  
  
Am Anfang konnte er seinen Zustand noch verbergen, doch in jüngster Zeit sahen die anderen Elben ihn immer seltsam an, wenn er an ihnen vorbei schritt. Doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren, zog die Schultern hoch und ging einen Schritt schneller.  
  
Nur sein Vater machte ihm leichte Probleme, er hatte nicht die Schüchternheit wie die anderen Elben ihm gegenüber. Schon ein paar Mal hatte er versucht mit Legolas zu sprechen, doch waren sie immer unterbrochen wurden.  
  
So vermied der Prinz es, seinem Vater über den Weg zu laufen. Er zog sich immer mehr in sein Zimmer zurück, flüchtete früh in den Wald und kam des abend zurück.   
  
Legolas erhob sich und holte ein kleines Päckchen aus einer Tasche in seiner Tunika. Er öffnete es, schnupperte hinein und sog den Duft tief in sich auf.  
  
Galenas aus dem Norden von Gondor. Reisende aus diesen Gebieten hatten es nach Düsterwald gebracht. Die Hobbits waren die Ersten, die dieses Kraut rauchten, und schon bald erfreute es sich allgemeiner Beliebtheit in Mittelerde. Außer bei den Elben, dort war es weniger oft gesehen.  
  
Doch für Legolas hatte es eine Art beruhigende Wirkung, und er fieberte jeder Lieferung entgegen, wenn sein Vorrat zur Neige ging.   
  
Aus der selben Tasche holte er ein dünnes Pergament, auf welches er ein bisschen von dem getrockneten Gras gab, ehe er es in einen mundgerechte Form rollte. Normalerweise rauchte man den Tabak mit einer Pfeife, aber der Elb hatte herausgefunden, dass diese Methode sehr viel besser war. Mit Hilfe von zwei tragbaren Feuersteinen zündete er sich das gerollte Papier an und zog den Rauch tief in seine Lungen.   
  
Dann drehte er dem Fluss den Rücken zu und begab sich auf den Heimweg. Seit über drei Monaten ging er einen anderen Weg nach Hause, als wie er sonst immer gelaufen war.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn lenkte geschickt den Braunen, auf dem er ritt, um den Baum. Verwirrt schaute er sich nach dem Baum um, war er nicht genau an diesem vor einer Stunde schon einmal vorbei geritten? Andererseits sah hier ein Baum wie der andere aus.  
  
Er seufzte schwer. Das konnte er doch niemandem erzählen. Verirrt, er, wie peinlich. Wie kam er denn jetzt am besten zu seinem Ziel?   
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm der Dúnadan eine Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen wahr. Geschwind wendete er sein Pferd in diese Richtung. Er musste aufpassen, dass ihm nicht die vereinzelt herab hängenden Äste ins Gesicht schlugen.  
  
Nach ein paar Galoppsprüngen befand sich Aragorn auf einer Art Waldweg. Sein Atem ging etwas stoßweise von der leichten Anstrengung, welche er soeben bewältigt hatte.  
  
Schnell schaute er nach links, um zu sehen was er da quasi verfolgt hatte. Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt lief eine grau verhüllte Gestalt.  
  
Aragorn trat seinem Pferd in die Flanke und zerrte es leicht am Zügel herum.  
  
"Mein Herr...", rief er noch während er sich auf dem Weg zu diesem befand. Zur Sicherheit zog er sein Schwert ein klein wenig aus der Scheide, man konnte ja nie wissen wem man auf einem verlassenen Waldweg begegnete.  
  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um, und stieß feine Rauchschwaden zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
Aragorn wurde aus trüben blauen Augen angeschaut, und er erschrak, als er die fahle Haut und die tiefen Augenränder seines Gegenüber sah, und beschloss sein Schwert wieder in dessen Scheide versinken zu lassen.  
  
"Entschuldigt, dass ich Euch auf Eurer Reise aufhalte, aber könnt Ihr mir den Weg zu den Häusern von Thranduil weisen?"  
  
Ihm schien als würde eine kleine Regung über das Gesicht des Blonden huschen, aber so schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
"Folgt mir...", antworte er nur knapp und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Aragorn zuckte kurz mit den Achseln. Besonders freundlich schien sein neuer Begleiter nicht zu sein, aber wenigsten kannte er den Weg. Er musterte ihn. Noch nie hatte er ein solch herunter gekommenes Geschöpf gesehen.  
  
Überrascht stellte Aragorn fest, dass es sich bei seinen Weggefährten um einen Elben handelte, seine Ohren waren mehr als nur charakteristisch. So wunderte ihn dessen Aufmachung noch mehr.  
  
Er sah, wie der Elb ein dünnes, zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament zu seinen Lippen führte und daran zu ziehen schien, denn an der Spitze bildete sich ein rot glühender Rand. Auch kam Aragorn der Geruch bekannt vor, doch hatte er noch niemals jemanden - und schon gar nicht einen Elben - so Galenas rauchen sehen. Elben rauchten nicht! Elben achteten allerdings auch auf ihr Äußeres. Dieser Elb schien vollkommen aus der Reihe zu fallen.   
  
Wer weiß zu was für einer Familie er gehörte.  
  
Aragorn verlor sich in Gedanken, Gedanken darüber wie es ihn hierher verschlagen hatte. Vor ein paar Tagen war er an einem Lager der Elben der Düsterwaldarmee vorbei geritten. Dort hatte er aufgeschnappt, dass der König Thranduil noch neue Mannen für verschiedene Aufgaben brauchte.  
  
Und ein Leben wie es Aragorn führte, als Waldläufer, musste auch irgendwie unterhalten werden. Auch er war nur ein Mann und hatte Bedürfnisse, wie zum Beispiel ein Krug Bier, und der musste auch bezahlt werden.  
  
Also hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht um bei dem König vorzusprechen, und hatte sich hoffnungslos verritten. Mit den Begebenheiten im Düsterwald war der Dúnadan noch nicht vertraut.  
  
Schweigend ritt Aragorn neben dem Elben her. Es war nicht dieses unangenehme Schweigen. Beide Männer schienen in ihren eigenen Gedanken zu schwelgen, und Aragorn war insgeheim froh, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn begleitete, er wollte ihn nicht durch ein aufgezwungenes Gespräch verscheuchen.  
  
Als sie um die nächste Ecke - oder besser gesagt den nächsten Baum - bogen, erreichten sie die Häuser von Thranduil. Aragorn war überrascht über die Gebäude des Waldelbenkönigs. Sie glichen denen von Elrond in Bruchtal, und waren doch anders.  
  
Der Elb nickte zu einer Art Zaun, oder gar Mauer. Doch viel dahinter ausmachen konnte Aragorn nicht. Ein riesiges Tor war in diese eingelassen, und davor standen zwei Wächter.  
  
"Dort ist es... da lebt Thranduil."  
  
Aragorn folgte dem Blick des Elben und nickte wie zur Bestätigung, dass er verstanden hatte.  
  
"Habt Dank, Herr...." Aragorn machte eine Pause, und schaute den Elb fragend an.  
  
"Einfach nur Legolas", antwortete dieser als wäre es ihm unangenehm, seinen Namen zu verkünden.  
  
"Dann habt Dank Legolas", wiederholte sich Aragorn.  
  
"Hm..", erwiderte Legolas knapp, ehe er sich umdrehte und ging. Aragorn schaute ihm noch kurz hinterher. Dann ritt er zu den Hallen von Thranduil.  
  
"Ein sehr seltsamer Elb...", murmelte Aragorn in seinen Bart.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
@Lady of Gondor...Ach nicht doch...und bitte das atmen nicht vergessen.  
  
@Mel...Es freut mich, dass es dir "gefällt"...Und ich versuche mein Bestes das Niveau bei zu halten *smile*  
  
@jacobs_angel86...*Taschentücher rüber reich*...Aber das ist für mich sehr gut, weil so weiss ich, dass es gut rüber kommt *smile*...Und lass mich nur mal machen...das wird schon noch alles slashig *gg*  
  
@Laureliel..."Freak"? Das ist kein "Freak"...und lass dich überraschen wer das ist *grins*...oh, aber das ist doch keine fiese Leggie-Story...nur eine wo er vielleicht ein bissel leidet...*gg*  
  
@May20....*Leggie zurück zieht*...Jaja...ich kann auch fies sein...*nick*...*Leggie tätschel* Meiner!  
  
@Legobaustein...du bist auch überall, ne? *freu*  
  
@Danii...*knuddel* Schön, dass du hier bist...Und es freut mich, dass es dir mein Stil gefällt...*schon wieder heiße Schoki trinkt*gg*  
  
@Ari...Schön, dass du auch her gefunden hast *freu*...Und danke für die vielen Komplimente *gar nicht weiss wie sie damit umgehen soll*...  
  
n/a...Und was sagt ihr zu dem neuen Chap? Lasst es mich bitte wissen.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Sparrow 


	4. Kapitel 2

Titel: Narben der Gewalt  
  
Teil: 4/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG: NC-17  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [AU/OOC] [rape/sex] [MPreg] [angst] [dark]   
  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört J.R.R. Tolkien und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Einen lieben Dank für Shelley fürs beta lesen *knuddel* Und Leggie und Ara finden sicher zusammen *zwinker*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor...du darfst weiter gespannt sein, was Aragorn wohl tun wir *smile* Und ich hoffe du hast weiterhin Freude an der Story.  
  
@Danii20...*tz* Augen auf machen Süßes...das steht da, wie lange Legolas schon "damit rumläuft" *smile* Und schau, das nächste Chap war doch relativ fix da.  
  
@May20...Oh ja...ich habe es getan *grins*...Und da die Story recht früh spielt, darf sich Aragorn auch mal verlaufen *kicher*...Und es freut mich, dass dir die Gesichte gefällt.  
  
@Mel...Nun ja, nicht wirklich berauschend...aber er wird das schon wieder hin bekommen...hofft man zumindest *gg*...Und bald bald wird es so weit sein, dass sie sich näher kennen lernen...Lass dich überraschen...Und Legolas wird die Begegnung sicher nicht kalt lassen, und nochmal ja, auf Thranduil wird später auch noch näher erwähnt...keine Sorge...  
  
@Ari...es freut mich auch von dir solch ein Kompliment zu lesen *strahl* Und es wäre doch sehr schade, wenn sie die beiden nicht anfreunden würden, oder? *zwinker*  
  
Jetzt allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas hatte es auf einmal sehr eilig sich von dem Fremden zu entfernen. Es war seit einiger Zeit das erste Mal gewesen, dass er wieder mit einer anderen Person geredet hatte.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass der Mensch - dessen Name er nicht kannte - sein Pferd auf das große Tor mit den davor stehenden Wachen steuerte. Insgeheim war er neugierig was der Mann von seinem Vater wollte.  
  
Er sah nicht aus wie ein Beauftragter von einem der Menschenreiche, und von einem der Elben schon gleich gar nicht. Eher schien seine Aufmachung die eines Waldläufers zu gleichen. Ein Waldläufer der sich verlaufen hat.  
  
Ein schwaches Grinsen umspielte Legolas' Lippen und er erschrak fast selbst darüber, dass er noch zu solch einer Regung fähig war. Lange hatten sich keine freudigen oder lustigen Gedanken in seinen Kopf geschlichen.  
  
Leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelnd begab sich Legolas in seine Gemächer, welche ein wenig abseits von denen seines Vater lagen. Die Tür fiel laut ins Schloss und der Elb durchquerte den Raum.  
  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf einen kleinen Umschlag, welcher auf einem kleinen Tablett auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Überrascht zog der Elb eine seiner fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen hoch und ging zu dem Nachtschränkchen.  
  
Im gleichen Atemzug wie er den Brief in seine Finger nahm ließ er sich auf sein Bett nieder. Er stutzte erneut als er das Siegel seines Vaters auf dem Umschlag erkannte, das konnte nichts Gutes heißen.  
  
Seine fast schon knochigen Finger öffneten den Umschlag und zogen das dünne Pergament heraus. Rasch überflogen die müden trüben Augen des Elben die Zeilen.  
  
Seufzend ließ er sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Der Brief glitt durch seine Finger und fiel unbeachtet auf den Boden.  
  
Eine Veranstaltung. Heute. Sein Erscheinen war gewünscht... Legolas wollte nicht. Er hievte seine Beine mit auf das Bett und rollte sich in die Tagesdecke ein.   
  
Der Elb zog die Knie bis an die Brust und schloss die Augen. Elben. Massenansammlung. Er würde angestarrt werden. Er würde beachtet werden. Und dabei wollte er doch nur im Nichts verschwinden.  
  
Kopfschmerzen überkamen ihn, gekoppelt mit einer leichten Übelkeit. Legolas schob es auf das wenige Essen und versuchte es so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Er mochte seinen Körper nicht, und auch kein anderer sollte je wieder Gefallen an ihm finden.  
  
Was machte es, wenn er irgendwann nur noch Haut und Knochen war? Nichts, ihm war es egal. Instinktiv zog er seine Knie noch höher, um die aufkommende Kälte und das Zittern zu unterdrücken.  
  
Legolas sehnte sich nach Ruhe, das alles vorbei war.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn zügelte kurz den Braunen und mit einem kurzen Ruck blieb sein treuer Weggefährte stehen. Leicht schwang sich der Dúnadan aus dem Sattel und führte sein Pferd die restlichen Meter zu dem Tor.  
  
Die elbischen Wächter waren schon auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und hatten Haltung angenommen, bereit, jeden feindlichen Besuch in die Flucht zu schlagen. Aragorn wollte soeben ein Wort zum Gruß erheben, als ihm einer der Wachmänner zuvor kam.  
  
"Was wollt Ihr, Fremder?" herrschte er ihn mit einer Stimmlage an, die keine Widerrede zu dulden schien. Aragorn bewahrte Ruhe; Freundlichkeit stand wohl nicht auf dem Plan dieser Männer, aber sie hatten auch eine wichtige Aufgabe zu bewerkstelligen.  
  
"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass König Thranduil noch einige Mannen sucht, und ich wollte ihm vorsprechen", antwortete Aragorn wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
Abschätzig wurde er von beiden gemustert.  
  
"Ein Mensch?"  
  
"Ich habe sicherlich einige Fähigkeit, die Thranduil nützlich sein könnten", versuchte sich Aragorn so gut wie möglich zu verkaufen, und wählte deswegen seine Worte in Sindarin. Denn ihm war klar, wenn er schon an den Wachen scheitern würde, dann hätte er sicher keine gute Chancen auf einen bezahlten Arbeitsplatz.  
  
Aragorn straffte die Schultern, um seine Worte noch zu unterstreichen und ein best mögliches Bild ab zu geben.   
  
"Nun gut, tretet ein", sagte schließlich einer der Wachen - welcher sichtlich überrascht war, dass ein Mensch die Sprache der Elben fließend beherrschte - in dem er einen Schritt zur Seite trat, und - zusammen mit dem anderen Wachmann - das Tor öffnete. Der Mensch nickte den beiden Elben freundlich zu und betrat dann den Innenhof.   
  
Neugierig ließ er seinen Blick über den großen Hof schweifen und kam sich doch ein klein wenig verloren, vor hier mitten so im Nichts zu stehen. Doch das war bald Vergangenheit, da aus versteckten Ecken 3 Elben auf ihn zutraten.  
  
Er wurde freundlich mit einem "Willkommen" begrüßte, welches er ebenso erwiderte. Der eine Elb bat ihn um die Zügel seines Pferdes und ein anderer um sein Schwert. Ersteres gab er ohne schlechtes Gewissen ab, die Elben würden sich mit Sicherheit gut um sein Pferd kümmern.  
  
Doch bei dem zweiten zögerte er ein klein wenig, und willigte erst ein, als ihm versichert wurde, dass ihm in den Hallen Thranduils keine Gefahr drohte. Die beiden Elben entfernten sich, und Aragorn schaute noch einmal kurz seinem Pferd und Schwert nach.  
  
"Folgt mir bitte."  
  
Durch die Stimme des dritten Elben wurde er aus seinen Gedanken zurück geholt und er nickte abermals freundlich.  
  
Aragorn folgte ihm, wie es ihm geheißen wurde. Der Elb führte ihn durch einige Gänge, bis er vor einer großen, mit Holzschnitzereien versehenen Tür stoppte. Er verbeugte sich kurz höflich und entfernte sich dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, von Aragorn.  
  
Der Mensch erhob - innerlich noch einmal tief durchatmend - die Hand und klopfte an der Tür. Dunkel und hohl hallten seine Schläge von den Wänden ab.  
  
"Ja bitte", hörte es Aragorn matt hinter der Tür erklingen und er drückte die Klinge hinunter. Mit ungeahnter Leichtigkeit ließ sich die Tür öffnen und Aragorn betrat das Zimmer.  
  
Schnell machte er sich einen Eindruck von dem Zimmer. Es war spärlich, aber geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Zu seiner Rechten befand sich ein großes Regal, in dem sich Bücher, Hefte, Mappen und Karten stapelten. An der linken Wand hingen ein paar Bilder, die Aragorn nicht näher deuten konnten.  
  
Direkt vor ihm stand ein großer Schreibtisch, hinter dem in einem bequem aussehenden Sessel ein dunkelhaariger Elb saß. Vor dem Tisch lag ein fein geknüpfter Teppich, auf welchen Aragorn nun trat  
  
"Ihr wünscht?" fragte der Elb und schaute von seinen Unterlagen auf.  
  
Aragorn war über den Teppich gelaufen, und stoppte nun unmittelbar vor dem Tisch. Aragorn nahm schnell die Gesichtszüge des Elben in sein Gedächtnis auf, so dass er ihn später - wenn es denn nötig sein sollte - wieder erkennen würde.   
  
Doch das sollte kein Problem darstellen, denn Aragorn hatte noch nie einen Elben mit solch einer Augenfarbe gesehen. Im Schein der Kerzen, welche auf dem Tisch standen, schimmerten sie rötlich.  
  
Dies alles nahm er so schnell wahr, dass seine Antwort nur Sekunden später nach der Frage durch den Raum hallte.  
  
"Ich bin hier, um mich König Thranduil vorzustellen, da mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass er noch Leute sucht", erzählte Aragorn nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.  
  
Der Elb ließ seine Blick von oben nach unten, und von unten nach oben über den Menschen gleiten, ehe sich ein falsches Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte.  
  
"Nun denn. Ich bin Carnil, der erste Beauftragte von Thranduil. Ihr werdet einsehen, dass man den König nicht mit solch Lappalien behelligen sollte."  
  
Aragorn nickte, doch im gleichen Moment beschloss er, diesen Elb nicht zu mögen. Dieser hatte etwas in seiner Art, was Aragorn nicht behagte.  
  
"Seid Ihr des Schreibens fähig?" fragte Carnil großkotzig.  
  
"Bin ich."  
  
"Fein. Dann füllt bitte dieses Pergament aus."  
  
Carnil reichte Aragorn ein Papier und eine Feder, die er entgegen nahm. Den Schreibtisch des Beauftragten benutzend füllte der Mensch den Bogen aus, und reichte ihn Carnil zurück.  
  
Dieser überflog es kurz, indem er ab und zu von dem Papier zu Aragorn auf sah und es dann beiseite legte.  
  
"Streicher also...gut...heute abend gibt der König ein Fest. Ihr werdet bei den Vorbereitungen helfen und Euch dann ein wenig abseits des Festes aufhalten. Es ist sicher nicht erforderlich, aber vielleicht gibt es Übergriffe von außen. Einige der reisenden Elben berichteten von Orkübergriffen am Rande des Waldes.  
  
Und wenn dem so wäre, können die Wachen jede nützliche Hand gebrauche, und wenn es die eines Menschen ist.   
  
Während eurer Aufgabe hier bekommt Ihr ein Zimmer in einem der Nebengebäuden. Bezahlung ist je nach Qualität und Quantität der Arbeit. Also strengt Euch an.  
  
Noch Fragen?"  
  
Aragorn hatte die Worte von Carnil über sich ergehen lassen, und überlegte nun wirklich, ob er das hier wollte und die abschätzige Art des Beraters gefiel ihm auch nicht. Das war eigentlich nicht die Aufgabe, die er sich erwünscht hatte. Und kurz überlegte er, ob sie denn nicht auch unter seiner Würde war, wenn man bedachte, wer er im Grunde war.  
  
Innerlich schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, nein, darauf legte er keinen Wert. Er war jetzt hier als Streicher.  
  
"Nein, keine Fragen", antwortete er schließlich.  
  
"Gut."   
  
Carnil zog an einer Kordel, welche neben ihm von der Decke herab baumelte und kurze Zeit später trat der Elb, welcher Aragorn schon her geführt hatte, in das Zimmer.  
  
"Er wird Euch den Weg zeigen."  
  
Und damit widmete sich Carnil wieder seinen Schriften und Aragorn folgte erneut dem Elben.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Danke fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a..Und seid ihr gespannt was auf dem Fest passieren wird? Lasst es mich wissen.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Sparrow 


	5. Kapitel 3

Titel: Narben der Gewalt

Teil: 5/? 

Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings

Rating: PG: NC-17

Warnung: [fic] [slash] [AU/OOC] [rape/sex] [MPreg] [angst] [dark] 

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn

Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört J.R.R. Tolkien und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

~~~~

@Lady_of_Gondor... Na das Knuddeln darfst du ruhig Aragorn überlassen *g*... Und was Carnil anbelangt... hm... lass dich überraschen *smile*

@Danii... Naja, wollen wir mal hoffen, dass ihn Aragorn wieder bissel aufpeppeln kann... das heißt, wenn beide den Empfang überleben *g*

@M9... Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Story dennoch... auch wenn sie etwas... hm... ‚anders' ist *smile*... Und was die Sache mit Carnil angeht... Tja... ich kann nur sagen, lass dich überraschen *grins*

@Ari... das freut mich, dass du noch so voller Eifer dabei bist *smile*... Muss dir ja auch was bieten *grinsel*... Tja... ich hoffe auch mal, dass Aragorn dem Legolas ein bissel unter die Arme greift, damit er nicht schwindet.

@Anderegwen... Danke für dein Kompliment... das bedeutet mir sehr viel... Und ob sich Legolas gerade in Aragorns Arme rettet... hmm... wer weiß, wer weiß... *breit grinst*

@Mel... Oh ja, es ist soweit... *smile*... Schön, dass du Carnil nicht magst... dann habe ich das wirklich gut hinbekommen *grins*... Hm, könnte schon sein, dass sie sich im ‚Abseits' mal über den Weg laufen *zwinker*

@idril.tinuviel... Jetzt geht es ja endlich weiter... und Carnil... lass dich überraschen

@Hebi... danke für deine liebe Worte... und du musstest nicht so lange wie die anderen auf ne Fortsetzung warten.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

~*~*~*~

Ein lautes Klopfen riss Legolas aus seinem leichten Schlaf. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und blinzelte durch den dämmrigen Raum. Der Elb rieb sich die Augen.

„Ja, bitte?"

Durch die Tür trat ein Jungelb, der sich kurz verbeugte.

„Mein Prinz, Euer Vater schickt mich, um Euch zu dem Fest zu..." Der Junge stoppte seine Worte, als er sah, dass Legolas noch in seiner schäbigen Robe auf dem Bett saß. „Ähm..." 

„Hab Dank", begann nun Legolas um die peinliche Stille zwischen den beiden zu unterbrechen, „berichte dem König, dass ich bald erscheinen werde", fügte er widerwillig hinzu.

„Das werde ich." Erneut verbeugte sich der Junge, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. 

Schwer seufzend erhob sich Legolas von seinem Bett und schlich in das Badezimmer. Seit Wochen schaute er wieder in den Spiegel und erschrak über sich selbst. Die Haut war fahl und blass und die Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen, welche mit dunklen Rändern untermauert waren. Sein Haar hatte seinen goldenen Glanz verloren, war nun stumpf und spröde. Einige Strähnen hatten sich aus seinen Zopf gelöst und fielen wirr ins Gesicht. Legolas wandte den Blick von seinem Spiegelbild ab und ging zu der kleinen Wanne. Er stellte das Wasser an, welches auf Grund der beheizten Rohre heiß in die Wanne floss. Wahllos griff er nach einem der gläsernen Flakons, und goss dessen Inhalt in das Wasser. Leichter Schaum bildete sich und ein herrlicher Duft stieg dem Elben in die Nase, doch selbst diesen nahm er nur vage wahr.

Er streifte sich die Kleider vom Leib und Kälte umhüllte ihn. Sein Körper zitterte, obwohl das Zimmer durch den aufsteigenden Dampf erwärmt wurde. Dünn, fast schon mager war er geworden. Als er sich seinen Hände beschaute war der einzige Gedanke, der in seinem Kopf wieder hallte, tot. Ja, so sahen sie aus. Feingliedrig waren sie schon immer gewesen, aber jetzt spannte die Haut über den einzelnen Gelenken. Sie wirkten viel zu groß im Gegensatz zu seinem dünnen Handgelenk, seinem Arm. Fahrig fuhr er sich über den Oberkörper, jede einzelne Rippe konnte er abzählen und die Schlüsselbeine waren überdeutlich zu spüren. Er ließ die Hand sinken und seufzte. Einfach nur weg sein.

Und doch stieg er in die Wanne mit dem heißen Wasser, welches seine helle Haut rot färbte. Es umhüllte ihn, und kurze Zeit später wurde er von dem weißen Schaum verhüllt. Ja, nur nicht hingucken - was du nicht siehst, das muss dich auch nicht beschäftigen, redete sich der Elb immer wieder ein und ließ seinen Kopf kurz unter Wasser gleiten, um die Haare nass zu machen. Wenn ich jetzt nicht wieder auftauche, dann wäre ich frei, frei von den Erinnerungen, frei von allem.

Sein Herz begann krampfhaft gegen den Sauerstoffmangel anzupumpen und mit einem entsetzten Keuchen fuhr Legolas hoch. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und unregelmäßig, und wieder einmal fragte er sich, weswegen er nie den letzten Schritt wagen konnte.

Legolas' Gehirn und Verstand schien ausgesetzt zu haben, was nun folgte waren nur motorische Bewegungen und Handlungsabläufe, und kurze Zeit später fand er sich vor seinem Kleiderstand stehend wieder. Er ließ seinen Blick über seine Kleider gleiten, lange hatte er keines mehr von diesen edlen Stücken angezogen.

Kurz entschlossen griff er nach einer hellen Hose und ein dazu passendes, leicht glänzendes Hemd aus feinster Wildseide. Darüber zog er eine samtene, dunkelblaue Tunika, welche mit feinen Goldfäden durchzogen war. Schwer seufzend schloss er gerade den letzten Knopf, welche aus goldfarbener Kordel bestanden. Schnell zog er noch die passenden Schuhe an. Ihm fiel auf, dass seine Nägel lang und brüchig waren, aber für eine Maniküre fehlte jetzt die Zeit. Legolas band seine Haare zu einem Zopf in den Nacken zusammen.

Unwohl beschaute er sich im Spiegel. Er fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht, so wie er im Moment aussah, aber er durfte seinen Vater nicht schon wieder enttäuschen. Mit gesenktem Haupt verließ er sein Zimmer und ging zu den Festlichkeiten.

~*~

Aragorn ließ das warme Wasser über seinen Körper fließen. Es war lange her, dass er den Luxus einer Dusche genossen hatte, dafür konnte er den Elben nur dankbar sein, schließlich legten sie großen Wert auf Reinlichkeit. Obwohl, wenn er an diesen Elben zurück dachte, welcher ihn hier her geführt hatte. Dieser schien wohl eine der seltenen Ausnahmen gewesen zu sein. 

Er dachte daran zurück was bis jetzt geschehen war. Der Elb hatte ihn zu einer kleinen Unterkunft geführt und war dann verschwunden. Als er sich gerade auf das Bett hatte fallen lassen, kam ein anderer, grimmig drein schauender Elb in sein Zimmer gestürmt und befahl ihm, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Aragorn hatte sich zwar an dem Tonfall gestört, aber er stand hier in den Diensten von Thranduil, und so gehorchte er seinem scheinbar neuen Arbeitgeber. Ohne sich vorzustellen, war dieser wieder davon gestürmt und Aragorn ihm hinterher. 

Ihr Weg führte sie zu einer großen Festhalle, die im Moment noch alles andere als festlich aussah. Einige Elben und Elbinnen war fleißig dabei dies zu ändern. Während die Elben fleißig Tische und Stühle hin und her trugen, waren die Elbinnen dabei dem Raum entsprechend zu schmücken. 

Aragorn wurde befohlen, den Elben zu helfen, welche ihren neuen Mitarbeiter skeptisch von der Seite anschauten, aber seine Kraft dann doch zu schätzen wussten. Als alle Möbelstücke auf ihrem Platz standen ging er noch den Elbinnen zur Hand, und half ihnen die gebundenen Blumen und andere Schmuckstücke zu befestigen.

Als die Arbeit getan war wurde er von seinem Arbeitgeber zu sich gewunken und sie verließen den Raum. Aragorn vermutete eine weitere Aufgabe dahinter, doch er war sichtlich überrascht, als er sich in einer Kleiderkammer wieder fand.

Er wurde kritisch begutachtet und dann wurden ihn einige einfache Kleidungsstücke mit den Worten, dass er sich doch wenigsten bei dem Fest etwas besser kleiden solle, in die Hände gedrückt und er dann auf sein Zimmer geschickt, mit der höflichen Aufforderung, sich vielleicht etwas zu reinigen.

Aragon lächelte, das war eine sehr gute Idee gewesen. Er drehte das Wasser ab und griff nach einem der Handtücher, welche sich auf einer kleinen Kommode stapelten. Gerade als er es sich um die Hüften gebunden hatte, betrat eine Horde von dreckigen verschmutzten, schwatzenden Elben den Waschraum. Kurz verstummten ihre Gespräche als sie den Mensch entdeckten, aber als ihn einer der Elben, mit denen er vorhin zusammen gearbeitet hatte, freundlich grüßte und er den Gruß erwiderte, nahmen sie ihre Gespräche wieder auf.

Aragorn schnappte sich seine Sachen und verließ den Waschraum in Richtung seines Zimmers. Irgendwie war er froh, dass er eines für sich alleine hatte. Es war zwar klein und spärlich eingerichtet, aber es war besser als der harte Waldboden.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Pudel, so dass sie ihm in weichen Locken auf die Schulter fielen. Sich streckend ging er zu seinem Bett und begutachtete die Kleidung. Lange hatte er keine elbische Kleider mehr getragen. Skeptisch hob er die dunkelgrüne Tunika hoch, ob das gut gehen würde?

Aber was hatte er schon für eine Wahl? Er schlüpfte in die ockerfarbene Hose, dem farblich ähnlichen Hemd und zog die Tunika über das Hemd. Kurzentschlossen strich er über den Stoff und verließ sein Zimmer. Dort traf er auf Elben die ähnlich gekleidet waren wie er, und Aragorn vermutete, dass dies der Aufzug der ‚Aufpasser' war, und schloss sich der kleinen Gruppe an.

Diese führte ihn zu seinem Arbeitgeber, von welchem die anderen und er Anweisungen für den Abend erhielten. Aufmerksam hörte Aragorn zu. Als der Elb geendet hatte zerstreute sich die kleine Gruppe und so wie Aragorn gingen sie an die beschriebenen Orte.

Aragorn wählte eine Stelle weiter abseits von dem ganzen Trubel. Er wollte weder beim König noch beim Eingang stehen, und so entschloss er sich einen der Mittelposten zu beziehen und lehnte sie an einen Pfeiler, um das Geschehen in dem Saal und drum herum zu beobachten.

Die ersten Gäste traten bereits durch den großen Flügeltüren und gingen auf den König zu, welcher auf einem imposanten Stuhl am Ende des Saales saß und gerade einen jungen Elben davon schickte.

Immer mehr Gäste in edlen Roben kamen und füllten den Saal. Hier und da schnappte Aragorn einen Wortfetzen auf, aber es war nicht wirklich interessant was diese Elben zu bereden hatten. Er trat einige Schritte zurück und lehnte sich an eine kleine Brüstung, welche den Saal von dem davor liegenden Garten abschirmte. 

Diese Aufgabe würde einfacher, aber auch langweiliger werden als er gedacht hatte und er hoffte inständig, dass seine weiteren Aufgaben interessanter werden würden. Lustlos schaute er durch den Saal, als die Flügeltüren sich erneut öffneten und ein weiterer Gast den Raum trat.

Aragorn nahm dies eher nebenbei zur Kenntnis, als dem wirklich Beachtung zu schenken und wurde nur darauf aufmerksam, als der Geräuschpegel sank und ein kleines Raunen durch die Reihen ging. Neugierig trat Aragorn ein paar Schritt hervor und beschaute sich den Elben, welcher gerade eingetreten war.

Der blonde Elb schritt durch eine kleine Gasse, welche die Elbenmasse gebildet hatte und ging in Richtung Thranduil. Er war in eine blaue, edle Tunika gehüllt, nur musste Aragorn feststellen, dass sie für den Elben viel zu groß war. Auch schien der Rest seiner Kleidung für jemand anderen geschnitten worden zu sein.

Der Dúnadan runzelte etwas die Stirn, etwas zu essen könnte dieser magere Elb auch vertragen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und besah sich das Gesicht des Elben, er hatte eine verdammt große Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Wegbegleiter von vorhin. Aber das konnte nicht möglich sein. Dieser seltsame Elb in solchen Gewändern, und dazu noch hier anwesend? Aragorn schüttelte seicht den Kopf. Nein, seine Augen mussten ihm einen Streich gespielt haben, vielleicht war er einfach nur müde.

Thranduil erhob sich von seinem Platz und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, obwohl seine Augen Besorgnis wiederspiegelten, auch ihm war das gegenwärtige Aussehen seines Sohnes nicht entgangen. Der Elb blieb kurz vor seinem Vater stehen und verbeugte sich höflich.

„Vater..."

„Legolas... wie schön, dass du gekommen bist...", erwiderte der König sanft.

Als Aragorn den Namen des Elben hörte, schnappte sein Kopf herum und die Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Fasst schon fassungslos starrte er auf den blonden Elben. Unmöglich!

~*~*~*~

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!

N/A... Tut mir echt leid, dass es diesmal wieder ein bissel länger gedauert hat *seufz*... Ich versuche mich zu bessern *schäm*... Jetzt sind ja auch erst mal Ferien... Ein Glück!

Liebe Grüße

Jacky


End file.
